Wolf Brothers
by DragonShifter
Summary: This story is loosely based on Lord of the Rings. Some characters from the eragon books are mentioned as well. Legolas's son, Glingallas is friends with a wild wizard named Wolf. One of Wolf's wolves give birth to two pups.
1. Chapter 1

_**DragonShifter: Okay, I apologize if this is written badly, but this is the story. I do not own any Lord of the Rings Characters. They belong to one J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, I know that I am posting this in Lord of the Rings fan fic, please don't be mad that the animals in my story. That is how I saw this story going.**_

Chapter one:

A long time ago, there was a young elf whose name was Glingallas. He had dark almost black red hair and dark green eyes. He was just over 6 feet and had a round face. People almost always mistook him for a human elf child, but before they could ask, they always noticed the grace he moved with and his ears, which tapered to a round point. Most people did not like elves, but they got along. Since the war of the ring, elves slowly drew into their woods and went across the sea. By the time Glingallas was born, elves were fewer than they were before the war. His father was Legolas Greenleaf, the current ruler of the Mirkwood elves. Glingallas had grown up amongst dwarves, men, and elves. He was first fluent in elfish then in Dwarfish. He knew common speech and was able to speak with men but it was hard to do so because of the dislike of elves. He was polite with men when he did talk to them. His only friend that was a man was a boy named Wolf. He was named wolf for the wolf pack that always surrounded him. Some said that Wolf's parents left Wolf to be raised by the wolf pack. Glingallas knew that Wolf had run away when he was little because of his abusive parents. The wolf pack happened to find him in the forest and the alpha female suckled him. From then on, the pack was his family. Wolf had some wizard blood in him, of that Glingallas had no doubt he just didn't know how wizard blood had gotten there. Glingallas and Wolf were in the woods hunting down a she wolf that had gone into the woods to give birth to her babies. She was easy to track, but they did not want to scare her. Her name was Blue Eye because she had the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. "Shouldn't be far now." Wolf said. "Thalos, you're her mate. Go to her and tell her not to be alarmed by us."

"Yes Lomion" Replied Thalos through the mind and body link. Thalos ran of towards Blue Eye's den. "Let's hope her temper isn't high." Glingallas said as Thalos came back panting. "She will allow Glingallas into the den."

"Why only Glingallas" Wolf said. "Because she had a vision after she gave birth a half an hour ago. In the vision, Noldo-Ore came and told Blue Eye that one of her cubs would be heart friend of Glingallas."

"Oh. Well, on you go Glingallas." Glingallas followed Thalos to the den. Glingallas crawled into the den. He bowed to Blue Eye. "You don't have to bow brother." She said. "Yes sister" he replied. He sat down. "As Thalos probably told you, I have had a vision. However, Noldo-Ore only said one of my pups would be your heart companion. I have only two pups." Glingallas looked down at her belly and saw black pup wit white markings. The other one was a light tan coat with black and russet markings. " did she say how I was to pick?"

"No. She just said that one would be your companion."

"I think, we will stay here and let the pups grow. I will get to know them and decide when they are strong hunters. Besides, they may be the ones to initiate the bond."

"Very well brother. The others may come in to meet the young ones."

"as you wish sister wolf." Glingallas backed out of the den. He walked back to the pack slowly. Every one went to the den to meet the new additions to the pack. Glingallas went and sat down on a rock. Wolf sat down next to him and started to weave the long grass into a cup. "so."

" I decided to stay here and let the pups grow."

"wise." They moved closer to the den and set up camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DragonShifter: Okay, I apologize if this is written badly, but this is the story. I do not own any Lord of the Rings Characters. They belong to one J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, I know that I am posting this in Lord of the Rings fan fic, please don't be mad that the animals in my story. That is how I saw this story going.**_

Chapter Two:

Glingallas and Wolf spent six months in the forest with the wolves. Glingallas watched the two cubs grow and become strong. The Tan pup always liked to follow Glingallas around. One day as he napped, Noldo-Ore came to Glingallas in a dream. "Hello son draug."

"Hello father draug." Noldo-Ore lay down and panted. "Mother Draug is cross. Apparently I was not to let you know of your heart friend."

"Yes mother draug is a fickle one. How is Hallas?"

"She is fine. Have you figured out which of the pups is your friend?"

"I feel drawn to the little tan one." Noldo-Ore rolled over onto his back. "Is it her Father Draug?"

"Yes. But I would tell your elfin father about her."

"Why Father?"

"Because, you two are foretold. You are to be bound as close as Master Eragon and Dragon Saphira. Just let things flow."

"Yes Father Draug." Noldo-Ore got up, licked Glingallas on the check and strode of in to the mist of the dream forest. Glingallas woke with a start. He saw that the tan cub was napping on his lap. Blue Eye was watching him from a foot away. "I have received a confirmation from our pack father Noldo-Ore. This pup is the one."

"Good. I was worried there for a moment." Blue Eye huffed as she lay down. "Finally the pups can be named. I think that the black one should be called Aldalome. Do you agree draug brother?"

"Yes I do. It is fitting for him."

"I thing it only is fair that you name her" Blue Eye said looking at the little tan one. "I think her name should be Lasdagnir" Blue Eye gave a snort of amusement. "What. If she is to be my heart sister she should have a name with leaf in it."

"Very fitting for an energetic wolf." Blue Eye got up and went towards the den. Glingallas looked down at Lasdagnir. He saw forest green eyes looking at him. "So, what do you think my friend? You like your name."

"Yes." She replied. "I like it very much." Glingallas got up and brushed off the dirt on his pants. He walked over to where Wolf was whittling. "I need to go talk to the Agarwaen Randirion and Luin-Ramar and my father before he leaves for The Grey Havens. This little one is to come with me." Glingallas told Wolf as he started to pack. "So she is the one."

"Yes. I need to speak to Agarwaen Randirion about bonding."

"I was worried. You might pick Aldalome."

"Why. I have seen how he follows you around. I think he would very much like to be your heart brother."

"I see you understand then."

"Yes I do." Glingallas finished packing and grabbed his bow. "Well Wolf, I guess I will see you around." With that said, Glingallas started a light run towards the north with Lasdagnir in close pursuit.

**Glingallas** = Means Hanging Flame Leaf. I know that it doesn't fit well in English, but I like the name.

**Noldo-Ore** = Means Wise Heart. The Alpha Male of the pack when Wolf was found and accepted into the pack.

**Thalos** = Means Strong One of the Seven. He was named after a river.

**Lomion** = Means Son of Twilight. The name the wolves give to Wolf because of the time of day he was found by the pack.

**Draug **= Means Wolf in Sindarin.

**Hallas** = Means Tall Leaf. The Alpha Female of the pack when Wolf was found.

**Aldalome **= Means Tree Shadow. Lasdagnir brother and den mate.

**Lasdagnir **= Means Leaf Bane. The wolf bonded to Glingallas, Son of Legolas Greenleaf.

**Agarwaen Randirion** = Means Bloodstained Wanderer. The name given to Eragon Shadeslayer by the elves. He received the name after he arrived in Middle Earth. The Elves gave him the name after he started to rid Middle Earth of Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

**Luin-Ramar** = Means Blue Wing. It is the name given to Saphira Brightscales. The Elves gave her the name because of her color. She is the Companion of Eragon Shadeslayer.

**DragonShifter: the reason Glingallas called Noldo-Ore father is because, the pack adopted him into the pack. Legolas also asked Noldo-Ore to help raise Glingallas because Legolas was falling ill. The pack was the only other family Glingallas knew besides Legolas and Gimli. Glingallas's mother died in child birth giving birth to Glingallas and his twin. Glingallas's twin died in child birth as well. Also, the names came from my Languages of Middle Earth dictionary. Blue Eye is a name I made up. Also, forgive me for throwing in characters from a different book. I couldn't explain the idea of bonding without the Concept of Eragon and Saphira.**

4


	3. Chapter 3

_**DragonShifter: Okay, I apologize if this is written badly, but this is the story. I do not own any Lord of the Rings Characters. They belong to one J.R.R. Tolkien. Eragon and Saphira belong to Christopher Paolini. Also, I know that I am posting this in Lord of the Rings fan fic, please don't be mad that the animals in my story.. That is how I saw this story going.**_

_**I am discontinueing this story due to writers block. I may consider continuing it if someone gives me some good ideas. Sorry if you were wanting to read on.**_

**Glingallas** = Means Hanging Flame Leaf. I know that it doesn't fit well in English, but I like the name.

**Noldo-Ore** = Means Wise Heart. The Alpha Male of the pack when Wolf was found and accepted into the pack.

**Thalos** = Means Strong One of the Seven. He was named after a river.

**Lomion** = Means Son of Twilight. The name the wolves give to Wolf because of the time of day he was found by the pack.

**Draug **= Means Wolf in Sindarin.

**Hallas** = Means Tall Leaf. The Alpha Female of the pack when Wolf was found.

**Aldalome **= Means Tree Shadow. Lasdagnir brother and den mate.

**Lasdagnir **= Means Leaf Bane. The wolf bonded to Glingallas, Son of Legolas Greenleaf.

**Agarwaen Randirion** = Means Bloodstained Wanderer. The name given to Eragon Shadeslayer by the elves. He received the name after he arrived in Middle Earth. The Elves gave him the name after he started to rid Middle Earth of Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

**Luin-Ramar** = Means Blue Wing. It is the name given to Saphira Brightscales. The Elves gave her the name because of her color. She is the Companion of Eragon Shadeslayer.

**DragonShifter: the reason Glingallas called Noldo-Ore father is because, the pack adopted him into the pack. Legolas also asked Noldo-Ore to help raise Glingallas because Legolas was falling ill. The pack was the only other family Glingallas knew besides Legolas and Gimli. Glingallas's mother died in child birth giving birth to Glingallas and his twin. Glingallas's twin died in child birth as well. Also, the names came from my Languages of Middle Earth dictionary. Blue Eye is a name I made up. Also, forgive me for throwing in characters from a different book. I couldn't explain the idea of bonding without the Concept of Eragon and Saphira.**

2


End file.
